


The Misfortune of Being Pure-Blood

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most secret of all secrets gets out. (Features vamp!Lucius.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misfortune of Being Pure-Blood

Lucius was hunting.

 

Typically, the Leaky Cauldron was not his favorite ground to stalk prey; however, it was the only pub still open that he would even consider setting foot in.

 

There was a tumbler of scotch growing warm in his hand and a perfectly eligible witch eyeing him from the end of the bar, but Lucius had recognized someone a little more interesting sitting at a secluded booth with the Weasley-Potter girl. He was watching Hermione Granger surreptitiously through the mirror behind Tom, the bartender.

 

The ginger witch left after one drink and Hermione remained to, Lucius supposed, finish her own.

 

Lucius gave the Muggle-born witch a nod when she caught him looking at her.

 

But she didn’t seem to have seen his nicety. Her gaze flicked from the mirror to Lucius’ back several times before Lucius realized he’d forgotten to cast a reflection spell. He remedied that with a silent incantation and watched comprehension crawl over the witch’s face. When Lucius was visible in the mirror, they intensely stared at one another.

 

Then, the witch got up and hurried out of the pub.

 

Lucius wasn’t concerned when he saw her exit into Muggle London. It would be a simple thing to catch up to her there.

 

After leaving Tom a generous tip to dampen his suspicions, Lucius set out after the witch that had just discovered what he really was. She was notoriously intelligent; Lucius was certain she’d correctly identified him after his little spell on the mirror. 

 

With tracking skills bred from a predator’s instinct, Lucius trailed the witch from shadows. He watched her shoulders tighten as she refused to look behind her. After a few blocks, he watched her brows lift in fearful curiosity when she finally did glance behind her. She knew he was there. What witch didn’t carry some sort of talisman to alert them of danger?

 

Lucius was surprised when the girl led him into an alley. She was waiting for him so he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her like a normal wizard.

 

“Good evening, Ms. Granger,” he purred.

 

“It rather makes sense, Mr. Malfoy,” she replied.

 

Lucius lifted a brow, noticing that she was fingering her wand in her jacket pocket.

 

“Magic would mask your identity quite well,” she said.

 

Lucius gave the girl a little leer to show her his fangs.

 

While her eyes widened, she did not look threatened.

 

‘What would intimidate her?’ Lucius wondered. He would never sink to feeding from a Muggle-born but he enjoyed scaring them. It was the reason he had become a Death Eater, after all. He strolled towards her, noticing that she looked more skittish, the closer he got.

 

“I’ve accosted you for two reasons, Ms. Granger,” he said quietly.

 

“You’re hungry and can’t get a date?” the girl interrupted.

 

Lucius licked his right fang and smirked.

 

“I relish the dawning of fear when my secret is discovered. It sustains me almost as well as blood.”

 

He could hear her heart thumping faster and faster, pushing oxygen-rich blood to her shivering organs.

 

“Can you move?” he mocked, pacing before her like a swaying cobra.

 

Naturally, the girl could not. Lucius had entranced her as easily as any other witch. Her eyes followed him, full of anger and budding terror.

 

“You don’t think I persuade wizards to see things my way by my purse alone, do you? I’d have an empty vault.”

 

Her anger was beginning to overpower her fear. Lucius didn’t want that. He wanted to inspire pure horror.

 

He moved closer to the witch, enjoying the way color drained from her face. When Lucius stood over her, he lifted her chin so that he could continue to watch her emotions. For some reason, he was drawn to kiss her.

 

The Muggle-born’s shock as he pressed his lips to hers filled him with satisfaction. He moved her mouth, eating at her like he might a lover. He tasted her, he invaded her, and he rather got carried away. The sweet tang of blood suddenly flooded his senses and Lucius ripped his mouth from hers but continued to cling to her. He realized that his lips were moving sensually down her neck and he’d rather enveloped the girl in his arms.

 

He must have nicked her with a fang. Her scent was an intoxicating mix of pleasure and fright but Lucius stumbled away from her. He did not feed from mixed-blood and he wasn’t about to start.

 

Hermione Granger stood where he’d left her, helplessly under his thrall. Lucius fought his rising thirst.

 

Despite that she tasted just as nectar-like as pure bloods.

 

“Unfortunately,” he growled, attempting to regain control of himself. “I cannot allow you to spread my secret.”

 

Lucius lifted his wand and the girl finally displayed the level of panic he’d sought. Perhaps she thought her life was about to end. Regardless, there it was: unicorn-white, wide-eyed, shaking in her starched knickers, dread.

 

It was a shame she wasn’t a pure blood. She tasted rather delicious.

 

Perhaps he would hunt her again.

 

“ _Obliviate_!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For 7snogs prompt: reflection. And I wish this was longer.  
> Originally published: Nov 26, 2008


End file.
